Soulmate
by rayyeol
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Baekhyee dan Baekhyun adalah saudara kembar. Cinta segitiga bersama Park Chanyeol, membuat Byun Baekhyun dilema. Mengalah demi orang yang ia sayangi, Baekhyun pun memilih merelakan cintanya. Namun takdir berkata lain./ChanBaek and BaekGS


**Soulmate **

**Original Story by rayyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Byun Baek Hyun – Park Chan Yeol**

**Support : Byun Baek ****Hyee as Baekhyun's twin**** (Baekhyun's girl version)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul – June 1, 201****8**

**Kediaman Park**

Yeoja mungil itu terbangun saat menatap ranjang disebelahnya sudah kosong. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan berat, tetapi tetap ia paksakan untuk bangun. Bokongnya ia seret ke tepi tempat tidur lalu melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Channie?"

Suara lembut itu memanggil nama pria yang ia sayangi itu. Mata lembutnya menatap seisi ruangan besar yang terlihat sunyi. Tangannya menyentuh dinding bergerak perlahan dan kembali memanggil.

"Channie?"

Ia tersenyum saat menemukan sosok suaminya yang sedang duduk di _genkan_ dengan tas kerja disampingnya. Terlihat sedang memasang sepatu. Yeoja itu perlahan berjalan dengan hati-hati dan memeluk leher namja itu dari belakang.

"Channie~"

"Hm?" hanya itu sahutan dari namja tampan yang mengenakan jas tersebut. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Baekhyee bertanya manja. Channie yang bernama asli Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyee dan melepaskan pelukan dilehernya dengan lembut.

"Mianhae." Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Ia menatap Baekhyee yang menampilkan senyumnya. "Aku ada tugas beberapa minggu ke Jepang, jadi tak perlu repot-repot membuat makan malam, oke?" Tangannya mengusak surai lembut Baekhyee.

Baekhyee menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak berbalik. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau meninggalkanku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Hanya sebentar Baek. Aku pergi kerja dulu. Hati-hati dan jaga kesehatanmu."

_Blam_.

Baekhyee menghela nafas. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ini sudah tiga bulan semenjak mereka menikah, tetapi tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya secara intens selama mereka menikah. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang sikap Chanyeol, namun namja tersebut tidak menjawab apapun. Baekhyee merasa kehidupannya semakin melelahkan.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya padamu, Channie." Baekhyee menatap kedua tangannya. Melamun selama beberapa menit, hingga sesuatu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Eh?" Baekhyee berkedip beberapa kali. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti ini." Baekhyee tersenyum. "Aku punya Baekhyun. Aku punya Chanyeol. Aku punya mereka berdua. Aku... hanya punya mereka berdua... Tidak ada yang lain... Aku..."

Dan detik berikutnya, isakan pedih memenuhi seisi ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul – June 3, 201****8**

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berhenti memasukkan ramyeon ke mulutnya. Ia menatap seseorang yang begitu mirip dengannya yang memiliki rambut panjang lurus itu. "Baekhyee?" Ia meletakkan sumpitnya ke atas bibir mangkuk. Matanya menatap sekitar. "Kau... sendirian?"

"Apa-apaan itu." Baekhyee memukul lengannya dan Baekhyun mengaduh. "Kau tidak senang aku disini?"

"Tidak! Aku gembira!" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan menarik kursi. "Duduklah."

Baekhyee tersenyum dan duduk disamping kembarannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang terus menatap sekitar. "Kau ini kenapa? Ada yang mengikutimu?"

Baekhyun tersentak. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya heran, biasa kau tidak suka ke kedai pinggir jalan seperti ini. Kau kan lebih suka tempat berkelas."

_Ptak!_

"Ya! Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Baekhyun mengaduh karena sentilan dari Baekhyee pada jidatnya begitu menyakitkan.

Baekhyee tersenyum kecut. "Aku mungkin akan merindukanmu."

"Hm? Aku juga merindukanmu." Baekhyun meraih sumpit dan memamerkan cengirannya. "Memang kau mau kemana?"

_Nyutt~_

"Aah!" Baekhyun reflek melindungi pipinya yang dicubit ganas oleh Baekhyee. Baekhyee tertawa. Ia berpikir, apakah seperti ini ekspresi wajahnya sendiri ketika dicubit seperti itu?

"Kenapa sih?"

Baekhyee tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Makan cepat, ramyeonnya mengembang tuh."

"Oh!" Baekhyun teringat akan nyawa perutnya segera melahap ramyeonnya dengan cepat. Baekhyee terkekeh melihat tingkah lucunya yang kepanasan karena ramyeon hangat itu seakan membakar mulutnya. Baekhyun mengipasi mulutnya dan meminum air.

"Kau ceroboh sekali." Baekhyee mengomentari. "Bagaimana kau hidup sendiri jika tanpa aku?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Tenang saja, aku masih bersamamu kok."

Raut wajah Baekhyee berubah, namun Baekhyun tidak melihatnya karena sibuk memakan ramyeon. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan... Chanyeol?"

Baekhyee tersentak. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah dipipinya. "Kami sangat bahagia. Dia begitu baik dan hangat bersamaku. Aku betul-betul beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. Terima kasih Baekhyun."

"Oh... ya," Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ia melanjutkan acara makannya sambil melirik Baekhyee. Sambil mengunyah, Baekhyun berpikir dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

_Tadi itu, __dia__ menahan tangis ya?_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. _Pemikiran macam apa itu? Dia kan benar-benar bahagia jika bersama Chanyeol yang ceria__ dan hangat seperti itu__._ Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku jadi iri."

Baekhyun mematung. Bibirnya bergerak sendiri. Ia merutuki bibirnya sendiri. Baekhyun melirik Baekhyee yang tersenyum padanya.

"Makanya, cepat cari pacar lalu menikah!" Baekhyee mengacak rambutnya. Baekhyun memprotes tingkah kembarannya yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lihat saja nanti, akan kucari yang lebih cantik dari kau." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. Baekhyee memprotes.

"Apa? Kau ingin menyaingi pacarmu dengan aku yang cantik begini?"

"Tentu. Itu harus, Hyee."

"Lakukan itu dan kau akan bersaing dengan pacarmu sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyee menyeringai. "Kau kan sama cantiknya dengan aku."

Baekhyun mendadak kesal. Ia paling anti dikatai cantik. "Ya! Kau!" Baekhyun menarik pipi kembarannya gemas dan Baekhyee mengaduh disela tawanya.

"Hahahaha! Hentikan Baekhyun~"

"Kuberi kau pelajaran~"

"Hahahaha~"

Pemandangan yang manis.

.

.

.

..._sebelum akhirnya menjadi kisah menyedihkan untuk Baek__hyee__ dan Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul – 9 June, 201****8**

"Saranghaeyo~ Saranghaeyo~"

Diruangan sunyi itu, hanya terdengar senandung yeoja yang sedang menyusun bingkai foto diatas _buffet_. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan merdu, sama seperti suara kembarannya, namun Baekhyun lebih berbakat karena menurut Baekhyee, suara Baekhyun lebih dari merdu dan penuh penghayatan. Sangat nyaman didengar dan bahkan bisa membuat orang menangis jika ia menyanyikan lagu sedih.

Setelah selesai menyusun, Baekhyee tersenyum puas. Ia mengibaskan sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan tiga bingkai foto disana.

Bingkai foto yang pertama, dimana foto dirinya beserta Baekhyun dan orangtuanya ketika masih kecil. Ia jadi merindukan kedua orangtua mereka yang telah tiada.

"Eomma, Appa, _Bogoshipo_."

Baekhyee melihat dua bingai lainnya. Bingkai foto ditengah, yang mana itu adalah foto dirinya bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, foto persahabatan mereka. Lalu bingkai foto ketiga, yang mana foto tersebut adalah foto pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol, ia yang mengenakan gaun putih yang begitu cantik dan Chanyeol dengan jas hitam yang sangat tampan dan menawan.

Baekhyee menatap sendu foto terakhir. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus perlahan permukaan foto Chanyeol disana. Ia begitu merindukan namja yang sedang pergi meninggalkannya itu. Selama ini, apapun suaminya lakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia, tetapi Chanyeol hanya sebatas ingin membuatnya nyaman dan hanya menyayanginya.

"Kalau memang kau tidak mencintaiku... kenapa kau mau menikah denganku, Chanyeol?" Baekhyee tersenyum kecut. Ia meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Mendadak, kepalanya berdenyut. Baekhyee kehilangan fokus dan berpegangan pada _buffet_, tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol salah satu bingkai foto hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Baekhyee memegang kepalanya.

"Akh... kepalaku..." Baekhyee memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Beberapa menit berlalu dan ia merasa kepalanya tidak lagi sakit. Dengan raut menahan rasa pusing, ia meraih bingkai foto yang terjatuh. Disana terdapat foto dirinya, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Bingkainya retak dan kacanya pecah. Baekhyee tersenyum menatap foto mereka dan segera memeluk foto tersebut.

"Baekhyun... aku takut..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Flas****h****back**.

_**Seoul – Feb 13, 201**__**8**_

"_Anda mengidap kanker otak, Nona."_

_Baek__hyee__ terpaku. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan seujung jaripun setelah mendengar berita buruk ini. Ketakutan menghampirinya._

"_Tetapi ini masih stadium 2. Anda perlu dirawat dan kami—"_

"_Tidak!" Baek__hyee__ beserta dokter didepannya terkejut karena pekikan dari dirinya. "Ah, maksudku terimakasih. Akan kupikirkan. Permisi."_

_Baek__hyee__ melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Kakinya terus melangkah namun pikirannya tidak fokus. Ia terbayang-bayang oleh hasil diagnosis dan ia benci memikirkan masa depannya setelah mengetahui ini. _

_Kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia, kenapa dirinya harus menerima penyakit ini? _

_Kanker otak, penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dan hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Baek__hyee__ benar-benar merasa tidak kuat jika dirinya berada dipenghujung ajal nanti._

_Grep__!_

_Baek__hyee__ terkejut dan menoleh pada namja yang memiliki wajah sama sepertinya. "Baekhyun?"_

"_Kau sedang apa sih?" Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Mau mati?"_

_DEG!_

_Baek__hyee__ tersentak. Perkataan Baekhyun melukai hatiny__a. __ Ia menatap sedih kembarannya. "A-apa maksudmu..."_

_Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat Baek__hyee__. "Kau sungguh berencana ingin mati? Astaga! Untung tadi aku cepat-cepat menahanmu. Lampunya masih merah tapi kau nekat tetap berjalan. Kendaraan ramai, kau tahu? Aah! Jinja! Kau membuatku jantungan jika benar-benar mati. Aish, apa ada yang mengganggumu? Katakan dan aku akan menghajar orang yang membuatmu ingin mati ini. Jangan lakukan hal bodo__h, Hyee__!"_

_Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sambil menyeret Baek__hyee__ ketempat yang lebih aman, takut-takut cengkramannya terlepas dan Baek__hyee__ berlari ditengah jalanan yang begitu laju kendaraan. Baek__hyee__ masih betah menatap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum._

_**Kalau saja**__** kau tahu kalau yang menggangguku itu adalah kanker yang aku idap. Apa kau bisa menghajar penyakit ini untukku? **__**Apa aku bisa menentang takdirku? Apa kau bisa menyelamatkanku? Kau tidak akan bisa, Baekhyun. Bahkan jika aku berobat sekarang, itu hanya akan menjadi beban. **_

_Ia menatap Baekhyun yang mendudukkannya ke kursi dan kembali menceramahinya. Kembarannya yang begitu ia sayangi, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkannya setelah orangtua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Baekhyun akan sendirian nantinya dan itu akan lebih buruk. Bagaimanapun, Baek__hyee__ tidak bisa egois pada Baekhyun._

_**Benar. Aku masih memiliki sisa hidupku. Aku harus membuat hidupku **__**bahagia**__**. Aku masih memiliki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada mereka berdua. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir. Aku harus hidup untuk melihat mereka berdua bahagia, terutama Baekhyun...**_

"_Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan selalu disisimu, jadi..." Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat lelehan bening turun dari pelupuk mata Baek__hyee__. "Y-Ya, ya! K-kenapa kau menangis? Aku terlalu kasar mengomelimu ya? __ Hyee__!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Baek__hyee. __ Baek__hyee malah__ tertawa. Tadi menangis dan sekarang tertawa? Baekhyun berpikir keras. "Kau... mengerjaiku ya?!"_

"_Hihihihi. Wajahmu lucu lho."_

_Baekhyun menatap tak percaya. Ia segera berdiri, mengacak rambutnya. "Ya! Aish—tadi. Akh. Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau bercanda seperti itu?!"_

"_Mianhae, hahaha!"_

"_Sialan!"_

"_A-aduduh! Pipiku!"_

**Flashback end.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul – 18 June, 201****8**

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Bau khas rumah sakit yang begitu ia benci menemani setiap langkahnya. Kalau bukan untuk hal penting, ia tidak akan pernah mau memasuki rumah sakit! Namja itu berlari acak sambil menatap setiap jendela kamar. Wajahnya yang manis kini terpampang raut kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Berkali-kali ia menggigit bibirnya, suatu kebiasaan disaat gugup ataupun resah, kebiasaan yang sama dengan kembarannya.

"Tolong jangan berlari di rumah sakit!"

Ia tidak peduli. Kakinya tetap melangkah dengan jantung yang berdebar.

208... 209... 210! Ini dia!

Namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu segera memasuki kamar itu. Nuansa kamar berwarna putih menemani sekitarnya. Sepatu sketnya ia gerakkan menuju ranjang yang terbaring sesosok manusia yang tak berdaya dengan infus ditangannya.

"Baekhyee!" Ia mengelus rambut kembarannya, begitu cemas. Tubuh dan wajahnya begitu pucat. "Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyee menatap lemah kembarannya. "Aku tidak apa..."

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir!" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyee. "Jangan seperti ingin mati!"

Baekhyee terkekeh. "Aku benar-benar akan mati Baekhyun. Jangan khawatir oke?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau mau mati dan kau bilang aku jangan khawatir? Jangan mengada-ngada. Kau akan sembuh, Hyee. Harus! Kau harus sembuh!"

_Kriet._

"Permisi, Baekhyee-sshi. Saatnya jadwal pemeriksaan."

Baekhyun mendekati suster tersebut. "Permisi, adikku, adikku kenapa sebenarnya?"

Suster tersebut menatap sebentar kearah Baekhyee dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. "Baekhyee-sshi tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya jadwal untuk terapinya. Jangan khawatir." Suster tersebut membantu Baekhyee untuk berjalan. Baekhyun cepat-cepat membantu.

"Biar kugendong ke ruangannya." Baekhyun hendak bergerak, tetapi Baekhyee menahannya.

"Tidak-tidak. Kau disini saja. Ini hanya terapi biasa," Baekhyee memelas.

"Mana mungkin—"

"Oh ya, aku ingin ttaekbokki. Belikan aku ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku—"

"Aku ingin sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu membelikanku lalu aku akan melakukan terapinya. Kumohon..." Kali ini tatapan Baekhyee benar-benar sangat memelas, membuatnya mau tak mau mengikutinya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini."

Baekhyee menatap kepergian Baekhyun. "Mianhae, Baekhyun..." bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat Baekhyee sudah berbaring tenang dan susternya menghilang entah kemana. "Ini ttaekbokkinya. Sekarang, cepat lakukan terapi."

"Sudah kok. Kau kelamaan sih." Baekhyee tersenyum lucu. Baekhyun menganga.

"Aish, kau ini." Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. "Maaf, tempatnya cukup jauh. Kau sih mintanya ttaekbokki." Baekhyun cemberut. "Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Aku masih sehat. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti terapi terus menerus."

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa, Hyee? Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada suamimu disaat kau sakit begini?!"

"Chanyeol sedang keluar negeri. Tugas kerja dari awal bulan." Baekhyee tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kekhawatiran benar-benar tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"

"Aku akhir-akhir ini sering sakit kepala. Hanya sakit kepala, dengan terapi nanti sembuh kok. Kau tenang saja Baekhyun."

"Akan kusuruh Chanyeol pulang nanti." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "Kau tidak menelponnya?"

"Sudah kok. Sebelum kau datang tadi aku baru selesai menelponnya."

Bohong.

Dan Baekhyee sangat lihai menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyee memegang kepalanya. "Aku mulai pusing..."

Baekhyun mengerti. "Istirahatlah. Maaf mengganggumu."

Baekhyee mengangguk. Hingga kembarannya terlelap, Baekhyun menungguinya hingga malam. Namja itu sampai tertidur, dan Baekhyee tersenyum ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menarik laci di meja kecil dan mengambil headphone yang sengaja ia persiapkan sejak awal masuk rumah sakit untuk memperhitungkan Baekhyun yang mengetahui kondisinya.

Perlahan, Baekhyee memasangkan headphone tersebut ke telinga Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin saat kepalanya sakit, hal itu membangunkan Baekhyun. Selesai memasangkannya, Baekhyee mengelus lembut surai rambut Baekhyun dan mencium puncuk kepalanya dengan harum shampoo bayi itu. "Mimpi indah, Baekhyunku."

.

.

.

.

.

**01.43 am**** KST**

_Apa ini. Tercium bau obat...ah, aku berada di rumah sakit. Baek__hyee__ sedang sakit dan dia sudah tidur. Aku mungkin tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Rasanya lelah untuk membuka mata._

_Krtt Krrtt_

_Apa? Kenapa aku merasa ada guncangan kecil? Ini ranjang Baek__hyee__. Dia..? Aku harus bangun, ya, harus._

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Fenomena yang ia temukan pertama kali adalah Baekhyee yang memegangi kepalanya sambil mencengkram rambutnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat, tangan terkepal kuat, serta mulut yang seperti mengeluarkan teriakan. Baekhyun terpaku.

Apa ia masih di dalam mimpi? Ia tidak mendengar apapun sekarang selain suara gemerisik seperti angin.

"Baekhyee? Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menepuk bahunya. Ia kemudian tersadar saat merasakan kepalanya terasa terjepit. Dirabanya telinganya dan mendapatkan sebuah headphone sedang menutup telinganya. Baekhyun membuka headphone itu dan terkejut menatap Baekhyee.

"Ahh! AKHHH! SAKIT! EOMMA... APPAA! HIKS! ARGHHHH!"

"BAEKHYEE!" Baekhyun kalut. Ia segera keluar sambil berteriak memanggil suster dan dokter. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Baekhyee yang begitu tersiksa sekarang.

"SUSTER! DOKTER!"

"AKHHHH! EOMMA! HIKS! HIKS! KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul – June 19, 201****8**

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya. "Apa maksud dokter?"

"Maafkan saya, saya terpaksa melakukannya karena ini permintaan pasien."

Baekhyun mencengkram kerah baju dokter tersebut, tidak peduli dengan profesi atau siapa orang ini. "KENAPA BARU BILANG?!"

"Maafkan saya..." dokter itu menunduk. "Baekhyee-sshi tidak ingin anda khawatir, ia mengatakan kepada kami bahwa anda sedang tidak berada di Korea. Jadi ia ingin—"

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju kamar Baekhyee. Selama perjalanan, kata-kata dokter terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"_Sebenarnya, Baek__hyee__-sshi mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Terakhir kali ia memeriksakannya masih stadium 2 dan kami masih bisa menolong. Tetapi ia tidak mau dirawat dan membiarkan penyakit ini memakan umurnya. Sekarang penyakitnya sudah stadium 4, kemungkinan sangat kecil untuk sembuh."_

"_Waktu hidupnya mungkin tinggal beberapa hari lagi."_

"_Dia tidak ingin anda khawatir, jadi memilih merahasiakannya._"

Baekhyun mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Kau memang bodoh, Baekhyee. Aku juga sama bodohnya karena tidak pernah tahu akan hal ini."

Baekhyun membuka kamar tersebut dan menatap kembarannya yang sedang duduk dikursi roda sambil menatap ke jendela. Suster segera keluar saat mengetahui Baekhyun ada disini. Setelah pintu tertutup, perlahan Baekhyun mendekati kembarannya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya, cuacanya cerah."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya mulai berair, untuk alasan apapun, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kembarannya ini pergi meninggalkannya.

"Rasanya aneh ya aku mengatakannya," terdengar nada geli dari ucapan Baekhyee. "Melihat responmu, aku yakin kau sudah tahu." Baekhyee ingin menangis rasanya, tetapi airmatanya sudah seperti mengering saking banyaknya ia menangis.

"K-kenapa kau... Harusnya kau mengatakan semuanya padaku, Hyee. Dengan begitu aku akan menemanimu dan menyembuhkanmu di rumah sakit saat penyakitnya belum parah." Baekhyun tak melanjutkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan penyakitku ketika dirimu tak ingin membiarkanku pergi? Kau masih membutuhkanku dan aku masih membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin melihat pacarmu, tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Aku yakin kau tak mengatakan apapun padanya. Bukankah kau mencintainya? Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Baekhyee."

"Chanyeol ya... aku merindukannya." Baekhyee tersenyum sendu. "Aku ingin mengatakan sejujurnya padamu. Sebenarnya, kehidupanku dengan Chanyeol tidak begitu bahagia... Dia tidak mencintaiku Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti ia hanya menganggapku dan menyayangiku sebagai adik."

Baekhyun terdiam. Hatinya begitu sakit, menyadari kenyataan yang memilukan untuknya. Seharusnya Baekhyee bahagia, ia sudah cukup senang melihat saudara dan sahabatnya menikah. Baekhyee tersenyum lembut, ia masih betah menatap pemandangan.

"Baekhyun, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. "Apa itu?"

"Maukah kau..." Baekhyee menggerakkan kursi rodanya menatap Baekhyun. Ia masih tetap tersenyum tulus dihadapan Baekhyun. "menggantikanku menjadi istri Chanyeol?"

DEG!

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun terkejut tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, ia kesal dengan pemikiran kembarannya itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir begitu?!"

Baekhyee tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu waktu itu Baekhyun. Aku tahu, kau menyukainya kan?"

DEG!

Hati Baekhyun mencelos. Bibirnya kaku seketika, ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Responnya membuat Baekhyee terkekeh. "Kau gampang ditebak ya. Hahaha."

"Baekhyee... Mianhae..."

"Bukan salahmu Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaan suka yang dimiliki manusia. Itu wajar." Baekhyee tersenyum kecil. "Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk menikah denganku..."

"A-apa?"

"Jadi, kabulkan permintaanku ya?"

Baekhyun tertegun melihat senyuman yang terus menerus ditampilkan kembarannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi, mentalnya benar-benar sekuat baja baginya. Baekhyee menanggung semua ini sendirian. Ia bahkan tidak mau berbagi kesedihannya dan selalu menampilkan sikap cerianya. Baekhyun menangis. Ia menutupi matanya dengan lengannya.

"Hei, kau jadi jelek kalau menangis."

Baekhyun menatap Baekhyee dengan mata masih berair. "Aku tidak mau..."

"Harus mau, karena ini permintaanku. Chanyeol juga hidup sendirian, Baekhyun. Aku tidak sanggup meninggalkannya sendirian." Baekhyee tertawa kecil. "Mau ya? Haruskah aku ber_aegyo_? Tenang saja, aku menginginkannya. Aku benar-benar ingin kalian bersama."

Baekhyun tetap menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Jebal~" Baekhyee tersenyum manis. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan memeluk kembarannya.

"Kau idiot."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul – Jan 1, 201**__**4**_

"_Ayo~ Cepat Baekhyun!"_

"_Aku tak percaya kenapa aku menerima tantangannya, Chen!"_

"_Mungkin ia ingin kau tinggi, bwahahaha"_

"_Kau bahkan sama denganku dan ikut klub ini juga, lucu sekali."_

"_Lihat saja, akan kulempar bolanya nanti tepat mengenai kepalanya."_

"_Bwahahahaha! Itu menarik!"_

_Baekhyun tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Ia berhenti saat melihat Baek__hyee__ menghalangi jalannya. Baekhyun menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu._

"_Mau kemana Baekhyun?"_

_Baekhyun melirik gadis manis itu. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan polos, ia seperti melihat matanya sendiri ketika melihat gadis itu. "Aku harus ke gedung aula, __Hyee__. Pelatih menyuruh kami berkumpul."_

"_Aula?" Baek__hyee__, kembarannya itu membeo. "Kau ikut klub basket?"_

_Baekhyun mendengus saat Baek__hyee__ menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku pun sama tak percayanya dengan kau." Baekhyun mendecih. Ia bergumam. "Kalau bukan karena Park idiot itu yang menantangku, aku tak akan mau melakukan ini."_

"_Park idiot?" Baek__hyee__ yang mendengarnya membeo lagi. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya._

"_Sudah ya." Baekhyun hendak melangkah menuju aula, tetapi tangannya ditarik oleh kembarannya itu. Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya. Ia dapat menangkap ekspresi ketidakrelaan dari kembarannya itu. "Kenapa?"_

"_Kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian?"_

_Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Ia menatap ke dalam kelas kembarannya. Mereka memang tidak satu kelas, dan saat ia melintas ke kelas kembarannya ini, Baek__hyee__ sudah menahannya. Mereka baru memasuki tahun ajaran baru, dan ini pertama kalinya mereka pisah kelas. Baek__hyee__ memang selalu bergantung padanya dan selalu disisinya, sama halnya dengan dirinya yang__sangat menyayangi kembarannya ini, keluarga satu-satunya._

"_Aku hanya ke aula. Lagipula kau bisa mengobrol bersama temanmu kan? Mereka teman yang baik." Baekhyun tersenyum dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Baek__hyee__ dilengannya. _

"_Tidak. Mereka membenciku." Baek__hyee__ menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau berteman dengan mereka."_

_Baekhyun menghela nafas. Baek__hyee__ selalu begini sejak mereka di Junior High School. Ia selalu mensugestikan dirinya bahwa teman-temannya itu hanyalah memanfaatkannya. Baik didepan tetapi jahat dibelakang. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran begitu. Yang Baekhyun khawatirkan, ia takut kembarannya ini tak mempunyai teman, padahal bagaimanapun manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang memerlukan orang lain._

"_Hyee__." Baekhyun membalas tatapan kembarannya. "Kau harus berteman. Kau itu harus membutuhkan orang lain. Kau tidak bisa hidup sendiri."_

"_Kau ini bilang apa? Aku sudah mempunyaimu, aku tidak hidup sendiri kan? Sudah memilikimu saja sudah cukup dihidupku. Kau itu berharga ta__h__u."_

_Baekhyun terpaku mendengar perkataan itu. "Tidak bisa begitu__,__Hyee__. Maksudku, kau harus punya orang lain selain aku. Orang lain yang bisa mengkhawatirkanmu, orang lain yang menyayangimu, orang lain yang peduli padamu. Kau tak mau kesepian kan? Dengan kau memiliki banyak teman, hidupmu akan menyenangkan. Percaya padaku." Baekhyun menatap kembarannya yang terlihat bimbang. "Nah, kenapa tidak mencoba berteman dari teman sekelasmu?"_

_Baek__hyee__ menghela nafas saat Baekhyun menatapnya penuh harap. "Ne."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Seoul – June 24, 201****8**

"Buka mulutmu Baekhyee..."

Gadis manis yang pucat itu terdiam, tak bergerak, menatap kosong ke depan. Pria disampingnya yang sedang menawarkan sesuap bubur itu menghela nafas karena tak direspon. Sudah berkali-kali ia membujuk kembarannya ini untuk makan, tetapi dari tadi tidak ada respon darinya. Baekhyun khawatir jika kondisi kembarannya ini semakin memburuk, walau ia menyangkal bahwa kondisi Baekhyee memang sudah memburuk.

"Kau harus makan."

"Untuk apa." Baekhyee masih mematung, pandangannya tetap kosong. "Dengan keadaan begini... aku ingin cepat mati."

"Hentikan itu." Baekhyun menggeram. "Aku benci kau mengucapkan kata itu lagi, Hyee—"

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku Baekhyun." Baekhyee menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kau bekerja sekarang, kau harus memenuhi kebutuhanmu."

"Aku tetap disini." Baekhyun mengambil sesendok bubur lagi, didekatkannya sendok itu didepan bibir kembarannya. "Ayo makan."

TAK!

"Pergi kataku." Baekhyee mengepalkan tangannya setelah menepis sendok itu dari bibirnya. "Bahagiakan saja hidupmu Baekhyun, tidak ada gunanya kau disini."

Baekhyun menarik nafas. Diambilnya sendok yang terjatuh itu dan diletakkannya diatas meja. Segelas air ditawarkannya kepada Baekhyee. "Minum, aku tahu kau haus."

Baekhyee masih terpaku ditempat. Dengusan terdengar setelahnya. "Kau kasihan padaku kan? Dengan kanker sialan ini yang telah merampas penglihatanku, aku hanya perlu menunggu. Biarkan aku Baekhyun. Sikapmu malah membuatku semakin menyedihkan." Baekhyee terisak. "Aku memang menyedihkan. Aku tahu. Aku tidak seperti dirimu. Dengan segala perilakumu dengan mudahnya kau mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang. Kau tak perlu mengasianiku hanya karena tidak ada temanku yang menjengukku atau menemaniku. Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu."

Baekhyun baru ingin menyela, tetapi terhenti ketika Baekhyee tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya dan berteriak keras. Baekhyun berlari memanggil pihak rumah sakit.

"ARGGGHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul – Jan 4, 201**__**4**_

"_Hei-hei, ada yang berkelahi!"_

_Baekhyun menatap heran kumpulan siswa yang berlarian menuju kantin. Ia menatap pria tinggi disebelahnya yang juga ikut menatapnya. "Aku heran kenapa mereka mau saja melihat perkelahian itu."_

"_Kurasa menarik mungkin?" Pria itu tersenyum. "Mau menonton?"_

_Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau tidak ada kerjaan, Chanyeol. Bilang saja kau mau melarikan diri dari perjanjian kita."_

_Chanyeol cengengesan. "Well, aku tetap akan mentraktirmu__kok, sebagai penghargaan bahwa kau berhasil memasukkan bola orange itu kedalam ring." Chanyeol seolah mengejeknya. "Nanti sore kau temani aku ke toko musik oke? Ada yang ingin kubeli."_

"_Tidak mau."_

"_Hei, harus atau aku memaksa."_

"_Aku tidak mau~" Baekhyun pura-pura merengek, tetapi rengekannya malah terlihat aegyo dimata Chanyeol. Tak tahan, Chanyeol __mencubit pipinya__._

"_Lakukan itu lagi, __pipimu__melar__ detik ini juga."_

"_Ya!" Baekhyun menepis galak tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tertawa dan merangkulnya. _

"_Kajja, aku traktir ramyeon untukmu."_

"_Hanya ramyeon?"_

"_Oke, paket spesial dengan minuman kesukaanmu."_

_Senyum Baekhyun merekah. "Kau harus membayarkan semua yang kupesan nanti."_

_Senyum miring dari Chanyeol. "Apapun itu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Baekhyun?"_

_Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan kembarannya yang sedang menatapnya. "Oh, Baekhyee?"_

"_Hei, siapa dia? Mirip sekali denganmu—" Chanyeol menganga. "Dia seperti dirimu versi perempuan!"_

_Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol. "Dia kembaranku."_

"_Oh, hai! Aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Baekhyee terpana melihatnya. Pipinya merona dan Baekhyun menyadari hal itu._

_Baekhyee menerima jabatan tangannya. "Byun Baekhyee."_

"_Astaga, aku seperti berbicara denganmu Baekhyun. Kalian benar-benar mirip."_

_Baekhyun menyikut perut pria tinggi itu lagi, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan._

"_Kau mau beli makanan?"_

_Baekhyee menatap Baekhyun. "Aku mencarimu. Temani aku istirahat ini ya?"_

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol ikut meliriknya. _

"_Mianhae, Baekhyee, tapi kami baru saja selesai dari kantin dan sekarang disuruh untuk berkumpul ke aula basket."_

"_Kalau begitu aku ikut."_

"_Tidak. Terlalu banyak pria. Aku tidak suka kau diganggu oleh mereka."_

"_Tapi aku kesepian, Baekhyun."_

_Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. "Teman-temanmu kemana?"_

_Baekhyee terdiam. Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol meringis, menyadari kesalahannya. "B-begini saja, biarkan Baekhyee ikut dengan kita, setelah kita latihan basket, kita temani dia. Bagaimana?"_

"_Setuju!" Baekhyee langsung berseru dan memeluk lengan Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum dan merangkul Baekhyun._

"_Tuh, Baekhyee setuju. Bagaimana, Oppa?"_

_Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Baiklah."_

_Dan disitulah awal mula persahabatan mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Seoul – **__**Oct**__**13**__**, 20**__**16**_

"_Kau sendirian?"_

_Chanyeol menoleh. "Hai, Baekhyee."_

_Baekhyee meletakkan tangannya diatas pagar pembatas. "Ini tempat favoritmu ya."_

"_Darimana kau tahu?"_

"_Kita sudah bersahabat selama dua tahun, Chanyeol." Baekhyee tersenyum kecil. "Baru kali ini aku menganggap orang lain spesial selain Baekhyun."_

"_Kau benar-benar mencintai kembaranmu ya."_

_Baekhyee tersenyum kecil. "Begitulah. Aku rasa tak bisa hidup tanpanya."_

"_Begitu pula aku." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menatap langit biru. "Aku tak tahu seperti apa hidupku jika tidak bertemu dengannya. Bisa dibilang, aku dan Baekhyun memiliki banyak persamaan. Dia sangat istimewa."_

_Baekhyee menatap Chanyeol. Ada yang berbeda dimatanya, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang._

"_Kau... menyukai Baekhyun?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Ya."_

_Perasaan Baekhyee hancur seketika._

_Chanyeol menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum pedih. "Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamanya."_

"_K-Kenapa?"_

_Chanyeol menunduk lalu kembali menatap langit. "Ibuku membenci gay, dan aku menyayangi ibuku."_

_Baekhyee terdiam._

_Ia mungkin jahat mengatakan ini._

_Tetapi ini adalah kesempatannya._

"_Bagaimana kalau kau menikah denganku nanti?"_

_Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Baekhyee kaget._

"_Aku akan membuatmu kembali normal. Ibumu tidak akan membencimu. Dan, satu fakta untukmu.. Baekhyun, juga membenci gay." Baekhyee menggigit bibirnya. Ia melakukan suatu kebohongan dengan memfitnah kembarannya sendiri. _

"_Tapi... aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Baekhyee."_

"_Ini tidak akan menyakitiku." Baekhyee tersenyum manis, membuat Chanyeol terpana akan senyumnya. "Aku ingin membantumu Chanyeol. Mari kita buat hidup kita bahagia."_

_Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Setelah lulus nanti, mari kita menikah. Aku perlu untuk melupakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun... lagipula... Baekhyun hanya menganggapku teman." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih, Baekhyee."_

_Baekhyee tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau selalu mendapatkan apapun, Baekhyun._

_Aku iri._

_Kau memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangimu, sementara aku?_

_Selalu dikucilkan oleh teman-temanku._

_Kenapa? _

_Kau selalu beruntung, sementara aku tidak._

_Aku tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang tulus ingin bersamaku, Baekhyun._

_Bahkan untuk orang yang aku cintai..._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Maafkan aku telah merebutnya darimu._

_Mungkin kanker ini adalah balasan dari perilakuku dulu padamu._

_Sekali lagi maafkan aku._

_Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Seoul – June 2****5****, 201****8**

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Chanyeol..."

"_Ne, chagiya?"_

Baekhyee terisak. Ia mengigit bibirnya kuat. "Mianhae."

"_Kau kenapa, Baekhyee?"_

"Aku minta maaf. Ini salahku."

"_Kenapa kau meminta maaf seperti ini? Ada apa denganmu?"_

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol."

"_Aku akan pulang besok. Jadi tunggu aku. Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?"_

"Baekhyun mencintaimu."

"_...kau pasti sedang capek. Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam."_

"Baekhyun tidak membenci gay. Aku berbohong agar bisa bersamamu, Chanyeol."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf. Ini salahku. Hiks..."

"_Chagiya. Aku... aku memaafkanmu. Gwencana. Aku pasti bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Aku... minta maaf karena selama ini bersikap tidak baik padamu... Aku hanya memerlukan waktu... Aku suami yang payah."_

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kau melupakan Baekhyun." Baekhyee terisak. "Kumohon Chanyeol, menikahlah bersama Baekhyun."

"_Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu?! Tidak. Aku tidak mau."_

"Ternyata benar, kalian ini mirip." Baekhyee tersenyum kecil. "Hidupku tidak lama lagi, Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Jadi aku mohon, jaga Baekhyun untukku, demi aku, Chanyeol."

"_Baekhyee, apa—"_

"Saranghae, Chanyeol."

Tut.

Baekhyee terdiam, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Mianhae..."

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_**Seoul – **__**March**__**3**__**, 20**__**17**_

_Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan._

_Chanyeol dan Baekhyee menikah._

_Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menatap dua orang yang ia sayangi berada diatas altar dan mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Baekhyun berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan. Ia terus tersenyum, namun hatinya menangis._

_Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari matanya._

_Bodoh jika ia bilang dia baik-baik saja._

_Baekhyun selama ini hanya menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia hanya menganggap Chanyeol sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Ia baru menyadari hal ini ketika Baekhyee dan Chanyeol berpacaran. Bagaimana perasaannya yang gelisah setiap kali melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Bagaimana Chanyeol dengan agresif mencium kembarannya tepat didepan matanya. Ia benar-benar menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan sempurna hingga kedua orang tersebut tidak menyadarinya. _

_Ia masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh tekad dan menggenggam jemari adiknya itu. "Baekhyun, aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyee. Apa kau merestuinya?"_

_Baekhyun lelah._

_Dan begitu ia sampai di salah satu bilik toilet, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan segala perasaannya yang terpendam cukup lama._

"_Hiks... Eomma... Appa..."_

_Byun Baekhyun baru menyadarinya._

_Ia mencintai Chanyeol._

_Namun ia juga mencintai Baekhyee._

_Akan lebih baik jika ia tidak ada kan?_

_Dan Baekhyun pun bertekad untuk tidak terlalu sering mengunjungi Baekhyee dan Chanyeol. Karena jika ia terlalu sering bertemu Chanyeol, itu hanya akan membuat perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Seoul – **__**April**__** 4, 201**__**8**_

"_Nghh, Chanyeol..."_

_Chanyeol mengecup leher yeoja dibawahnya. Baekhyee menahan nafas. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil._

_Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyee satu per satu. Namun tangannya terhenti, saat kancing tersebut terhenti dibagian perut Baekhyee. Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang._

"_Chanyeol?"_

_Chanyeol meremas rambutnya sendiri. "Mianhae... Aku... Aku tidak bisa, Baekhyee."_

_Baekhyee memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. "Wae? Tadi itu sudah suatu peningkatan. Kau akhirnya bisa menyentuhku."_

_Chanyeol menggertak giginya. "Aku... aku memang payah."_

"_Kau masih membayangkan Baekhyun?"_

_Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Baekhyee tersenyum kecil._

"_Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengan Baekhyun saja sekarang? Tidak ada yang menghalangimu lagi. Ibumu juga sudah tenang di surga."_

_Chanyeol berbalik dan memeluk Baekhyee. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu, Baekhyee. Aku menyayangimu sangat. Aku tidak mau melukaimu."_

_Baekhyee tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau terlihat tersiksa, Chanyeol. Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau akan nyaman bersamaku."_

_Pelukan Chanyeol mengerat. "Mianhae... Beri aku waktu, Baekhyee."_

_Baekhyee memejamkan matanya. _

_Ini salahku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Seoul – ****April****12****, 201****9**

Seorang namja berdiri didepan sebuah nisan. Ia menyentuh nisan tersebut dengan lembut. Sebuah bucket bunga ia letakkan didepan nisan tersebut lalu berdoa. Kemudian ia menatap kembali nisan tersebut.

_Byun Baekhyee_

Namja tersebut menyentuh ukiran nama itu. "Harusnya aku yang mendapatkan penyakit ini, Baekhyee..."

Byun Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Baekhyee sudah pergi meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu. Kini ia hidup sendirian tanpa kembarannya disisinya. Baekhyun merasakan banyak hal yang hilang. Bahkan ia merasa jiwanya tidak sesemangat dulu.

"_Permintaan terakhirku, kabulkanlah Baekhyun. Menikahlah dengan Chanyeol. Aku akan bahagia jika kau mengabulkannya."_

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Itu tidak mungkin Baekhyee. Chanyeol bukan gay sepertiku dan... bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal itu padamu?"

Baekhyun menatap sendu. "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti."

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut. Ia berjalan lurus hingga sampai ke sebuah halte bus. Baekhyun duduk disana dan menatap langit. Ponselnya berbunyi tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap layarnya.

_+xxxxxxxx calling..._

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ini nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Ia masih ingat jelas.

Chanyeol menelponnya pertama kali setahun yang lalu, dan Baekhyun sengaja tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Saat pemakaman Baekhyee juga, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol berada disana. Ia hanya menatap dari jauh dan memilih untuk tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Sejak Baekhyee meninggal pun, Chanyeol selalu menelponnya, hingga Baekhyun membuang nomor tersebut dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dari siapapun sejak itu dan lebih memilih hidup sendirian.

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan menghela nafas.

"Apa... aku bunuh diri saja ya?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan memasuki bus yang sudah tiba didepan matanya.

Ia akan memikirkan hal itu lain kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

"Chanyeol! Buka pintunya!"

Kim Jongin berdecak kesal. Disampingnya terlihat Kyungsoo yang melempar pandangan kepadanya. "Apa kita bawa saja ke psikiater?"

"Dia tidak mau, Kyungsoo."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju ke dapur, menunggu hingga pria tinggi itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kurasa sahabatmu itu sudah gila."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya dan menghela nafas. "Ia hanya depresi karena kehilangan dua orang yang ia cintai."

"Dua orang?"

"Istrinya meninggal dan orang yang selalu ada di hatinya pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Jongin menghela nafas. "Saat masa sekolah, Chanyeol mencintai kembaran istrinya."

"Lalu, kenapa ia malah menikahi istrinya yang meninggal?"

"Ibunya tidak menyukai pasangan gay, itu sebabnya Chanyeol tidak bisa bersama Baekhyun."

"Kenapa ibunya tidak menyukainya?"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai karena Ayahnya selingkuh, dengan seorang laki-laki. Itu menyebabkan trauma mendalam dan kebencian dalam hati Ibunya. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Ibunya, makanya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan memilih menyerah kepada Baekhyun."

"Itu cukup menyakitkan." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Dia pasti melewati masa-masa yang sulit."

"Ya, dia itu tipe yang bertanggungjawab dan lebih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat ada masalah. Itu sebabnya aku selalu khawatir padanya."

"Lalu Baekhyun... kenapa malah meninggalkannya? Bukankah mereka bersahabat?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu sedih karena kehilangan kembarannya."

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Ia mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dibawah sana. Rumah ini terlalu sunyi untuk suara toa mereka. Chanyeol bersandar pada pintu kamarnya dan merosot, hingga terduduk di lantai. Matanya kembali berlinang, sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Foto Baekhyun dan Baekhyee.

Chanyeol menangis dalam diam.

"Mianhae..." bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul – ****July****8****, 201****9**

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia baru saja selesai terapi dengan psikiater kenalan sahabatnya. Sudah sebulan ia menjalani terapi ini dan ia bersyukur kini dirinya sudah cukup membaik. Ia menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku."

Jongin mengangguk dan menepuk bahunya. "Kau kuat, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat. "Aku mau pergi ke minimarket dekat sini. Kalian duluan saja."

Chanyeol melangkah pergi. "Bye."

"Hati-hati." Kyungsoo melambai padanya.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh. Ia kemudian berjalan lurus sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Satu pesan muncul di layar ponselnya.

**Oh Sehun.**

**Aku menemukan nomor ponsel terbarunya. Akan ku kirim ke emailmu**.

Chanyeol mengecek emailnya dan menemukan nomor kontak yang dikirim Sehun, seorang teman ketika ia perjalanan bisnis di tempat kerjanya. Mereka bertemu di Los Angeles. Pria ini seorang jenius yang sangat lihai melacak dan menghack sistem keamanan. Suatu keberuntungan bagi Chanyeol karena bertemu orang sepertinya.

Chanyeol menghubungi kontak tersebut dengan nomor barunya. Ia menunggu nada sambung yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya terputus.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Ia menghubungi nomor tersebut lagi.

_Kkaebsong~ Kkaebsong~_

Chanyeol terpaku.

Ini nada ponsel favorit milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol secepatnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Dibelakangnya, terlihat namja mungil yang membelakanginya sedang sibuk menatap ponselnya lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya, bersamaan dengan ponsel milik Chanyeol yang diputuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Chanyeol menggenggam ponselnya kuat dan berlari menghampiri namja mungil itu.

Chanyeol menarik lengan namja tersebut dan menatap wajahnya. Matanya memanas dengan detak jantung yang semakin berdebar kencang. Deru nafasnya ia stabilkan. Sementara namja didepannya terkejut. Ia menepis cengkraman Chanyeol dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Tunggu!"

Chanyeol berlari kencang mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari sama kencangnya dengannya. Namun Chanyeol yang memiliki kaki lebih panjang itu berhasil mengejar dan menarik lengannya kembali.

"Akhirnya..." Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ia langsung memeluk pria itu dengan erat. "_Bogoshipo, _Baekhyunnie_."_

Namja mungil itu tidak lagi melawan. Selain karena pelukan pria ini meremukkan tubuhnya, ia juga tidak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menghapus air mata yang mulai bergenang di matanya. Chanyeol memeluknya begitu erat, membuat Baekhyun dapat mencium dengan jelas parfum maskulin khas miliknya yang begitu ia hafal itu.

"B-bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol semakin memeluknya erat. "Aku takut. Aku takut kau lari dariku lagi, Baekhyun."

"T-Tolong lepaskan—"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan lari lagi."

Baekhyun memukul dadanya pelan. "A-aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Reflek Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dengan raut khawatir. "M-Mianhae. Aku kelepasan."

Kemudian Chanyeol mencengkram lengannya. "Jangan menghindariku, _please._"

Baekhyun meliriknya lalu menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa lari lagi. "Iya, aku tidak akan lari. Aku kan selalu kalah melawanmu lomba lari."

Senyuman Park Chanyeol yang telah lama menghilang kembali hadir. Ia memeluk Baekhyun lagi dengan lembut. "Kau kemana saja? Kenapa meninggalkanku..."

Baekhyun diam. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Saranghae, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun langsung mendorong Chanyeol dan menjaga jarak. Ia mengusap tenguknya dengan gugup. "Mianhae."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menatap Chanyeol.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ini.

Dengan perasaan bersalah dan gugup menjadi satu.

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Tapi Baekhyee memintaku untuk menjagamu."

"Kau tahu, aku... aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. "Ya, maafkan aku. Ini salahku. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membuat adikmu bahagia." Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu."

"Itu jelas salahku. Karena aku menyakitinya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik baginya. Aku menyesal."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Chanyeol!"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh Baekhyee, bahkan ketika ia berusaha membuatku normal." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Itu semua salahku Baekhyun. Kalau saja aku tidak menerima tawarannya untuk menikah dengannya dan berharap aku bisa normal kembali dan bisa melupakanmu."

"Cukup Chanyeol. Jangan mengada-ngada—"

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya karena aku gay, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. "Aku minta maaf."

BUGH!

Chanyeol terjatuh. Baekhyun memukul wajahnya dengan penuh emosional. Chanyeol menerimanya, karena ia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Berhenti membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan terpana. Pria mungil itu kini sedang menahan tangisannya mati-matian, hingga hidungnya memerah. Chanyeol berdiri. "Mianhae. Aku... aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil padanya sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul – ****Agustus 1****, 201****9**

Chanyeol masih mengurung diri di kamar dan berteriak-teriak.

Keadaannya semakin buruk dari sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak mau pergi ke klinik psikiater atau meminum obatnya. Keadaan ini bisa membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak waras dan berpotensi akan melakukan bunuh diri.

"Bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo cemas sambil terus membuka knop pintu. Di dalam sana, Chanyeol menangis terus menerus dan menghancurkan benda-benda di kamarnya. Ia selalu berteriak meminta maaf dan menangis, kemudian hening, lalu menangis terus menerus.

Terakhir kali mereka menenangkan Chanyeol, pria itu langsung mengancam bunuh diri dan menyuruh mereka meninggalkannya sendirian. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain membujuknya. Bersyukur saja, Chanyeol tidak melakukan bunuh diri dan semacamnya. Ia hanya meraung, menangis, dan meminta maaf.

Pemandangan yang menyedihkan bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Ting tong.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintunya."

Kyungsoo turun dari tangga dan segera menuju pintu utama. "Sebentar." Begitu pintu ia buka, terlihat namja manis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh. "Nuguya?"

"Annyeonghaseyo." Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun—" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Kau—"

"Ya, aku abang ipar Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Apa Chanyeol ada?"

"Ya. Emh, silakan masuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengekori Kyungsoo menuju ke kamarnya. "Sebenarnya... keadaannya tidak cukup baik sekarang."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?" Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Aku datang kesini untuknya. Aku akan menenangkannya." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Bisa dibilang, dia begitu karena aku, kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab kemudian. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Saat bertemu Jongin diatas, pria itu terkejut.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hai, Kai. Apa dia pacarmu?" Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Dia kekasihku." Jongin menatapnya bingung. "Tapi bagaimana kau..."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Bisa kau tinggalkan aku dan Chanyeol saja?"

"Dia belum makan." Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman kepada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo."

Jongin tanpa banyak bertanya pergi bersama Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Kini Baekhyun berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Chanyeol yang menggeram didalam sana.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali.

"Chanyeollie. Ini aku."

Suara Chanyeol menghilang. Tak ada jawaban didalam sana.

Baekhyun masih berusaha.

"Bisa kau buka pintunya? Aku mau bertemu denganmu."

"T-Tidak."

Desisan lemah terdengar didalam sana.

"Jebal. Kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak mau... Aku... Aku pasti berhalusinasi." Chanyeol tertawa pelan didalam sana. "Berhenti membujukku, Jongin!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tidak bisa cara lembut.

DOK DOK DOK!

"CHANYEOL! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"

Hening.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Kesabarannya habis.

Cklek.

Baekhyun mengerjap saat mendengar suara kunci dibuka itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Aku masuk ya."

Baekhyun membuka pintu itu sambil membawa nampan makanan. Kamar tersebut gelap, tirai menutupi jendela, benda-benda dan perabotan hancur berserakan. Keadaan kamar ini benar-benar hancur. Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu, meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja, dan mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk dipojok kamar. Ia ikut duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Kau lapar kan? Makan yuk."

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Chanyeol? Kau membenciku ya?"

"Harusnya kau yang membenciku."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol merespon kembali ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau menemuiku?"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Kenapa ya. Hmm."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun. Pria mungil yang masih manis dan bercahaya. Pria yang masih sangat sama dengan sahabatnya saat dibangku SMA. Pria ini tidak berubah sama sekali.

Baekhyun memandang wajah tersebut. Lingkaran hitam gelap dibawah matanya, wajah yang kusut, rambut berantakan, bau tubuh yang menyengat. Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol. "Kau sudah berapa lama tidak mandi, hm?"

"Entahlah." Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak berada disekitarmu lagi, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang masih sama seperti sosok yang ia cintai dalam hatinya. "Aku tidak bisa begitu dengan pria yang aku cintai."

Chanyeol betah menatap matanya. Baekhyun memukul pelan hidung Chanyeol. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku pantas mengatakan ini. Tapi kau masih sama seperti Baekhyunku yang dulu. Jantungku bahkan berdebar dengan kencang sejak tadi."

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu. Aku harusnya mengabulkan permintaan adikku. Harusnya kita tetap bersama, sehingga Baekhyee bisa bahagia di surga." Baekhyun mengusap rambut Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku karena selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku dan menyakitimu."

"Butuh beberapa bulan hingga aku meyakinkan perasaanku. Sampai temanmu menghubungiku dan yeah, seakan menerorku untuk menemuimu."

"Teman?"

"Oh Sehun. Setiap menit, ponselku berbunyi, bahkan ia menerorku melalui televisi. Ia memberitahu alamatmu dan mengatakan bahwa keadaanmu tidak baik-baik saja."

"Darimana dia tahu tentang keadaanku?"

"Ia tahu saat menghubungi Jongin. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapat nomor Jongin."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Si Kriminal itu..."

"Kita perbaiki semuanya ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. "Sebelum itu kau makan dulu, lalu mandi. Oke?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya. "Kau tidak membenciku?"

Baekhyun mendengus geli dan mengacak rambutnya. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu... aku akan menjagamu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Dan aku akan menjagamu, Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul – ****Agustus 17****, 201****9**

"Hai adikku."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memberikan bucket bunga diatas nisan tersebut. Disebelahnya, Chanyeol menyentuh batu nisan berukir nama mantan istrinya.

"Baekhyee." Chanyeol tersenyum sendu. "Aku sudah mengabulkan permohonanmu." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. "Berbahagialah disana."

"Sebentar lagi kami akan menikah." Baekhyun menatap batu nisan itu. "Maafkan aku yang keras kepala." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari batu nisan itu. Semilir angin berhembus. Dedaunan di pepohonan bergerak dan beberapa tertiup angin.

_Terimakasih, Oppa..._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Namun mereka tak menemukan apapun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**BACOD AREA**

Halo semua. Kembali bersama fic oneshoot terbaruku hehehe.

Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu fic di akun kalo menemukan sedikit kesamaan cerita, ya itu dari akun lamaku hehehe. Karena akunnya gak bisa lagi dibuka, makanya aku buat akun rayyeol ini. Dulu cerita ini berchapter dan baru keluar satu chapter sih, jadi karena males bikin chapter-an, jadi aku jadiin oneshoot. Semoga feelnya dapet T^T

Aku lagi galau banget, jadi meremake cerita ini dengan penuh penghayatan, dan aku merasa gagal juga, keknya gak dapet feelnya wkwkwk gak jago soalnya.

Di akun lama aku tuh, ada tiga cerita, rencananya bakal mau ku upload ke sini. Gimana? Ada yang minat? :)

Dan minggu depan aku bakal update salah satu ficku, jadi ditunggu ya :*

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak :D


End file.
